


Taking One for the Team

by misbegotten



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: And now Sam is cranky. Is there anybody working on this campaign that isn't cranky?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



> out_there requested Sam/Josh, arguing
> 
> Pre-Season 1

"No."

Josh is bored. The candidate is cranky. Which, Josh is a bit dismayed to find, seems to be his permanent state when he's in front of people who work for Leo. For _him_.

"No."

The Ziegler guy is cranky too, now that Josh thinks about it. 

" _No_."

And now Sam is cranky. Is there anybody working on this campaign that isn't cranky?

The phone clatters into its cradle and Sam tents his hands behind his head, exhaling noisily. 

"Lisa still pissed?" Josh asks.

"What do you think?" Sam retorts. Definitely cranky.

"Great comeback," Josh deadpans. Nothing good comes of it. Sam's brow furrows. It's not a thing on him. On Josh, Josh thinks, it's a thing. Sam can't pull it off.

New Hampshire is cold, Sam is cranky, and there's nothing for it but a blowjob. 

Never let it be said that Josh doesn't take one for the team. "C'mere," he says, pulling Sam towards him. Sam drops his hands onto Josh's shoulders, that annoying furrow smoothing out. Josh is already fumbling at Sam's pants. 

"Lisa gonna stay pissed?" he asks.

"Really?" Sam asks, as Josh takes Sam's dick in hand, fumbling a little to pull aside Sam's underwear. "You want to talk about this now?" He exhales again, a small grunt this time, as Josh finds the right angle and starts coaxing Sam to an erection.

"Not really," Josh admits. "But if you want to..."

"No," Sam says firmly. Things are firming up all over, in fact. Josh gets on his knees and grazes Sam's dick, eliciting a startled yelp from Sam. "Teeth!" 

"Geez, I was only--"

"You going to do this right or--"

"Are you seriously going to argue with me about--"

"Shut up and blow me."

Taking one for the team is a pain in the ass.

Hey, maybe they'll get to that later, Josh thinks optimistically.


End file.
